Fight for it
by IMPS 666
Summary: Draco bets that he can get Hermione before Blaise does but Hermione doesn't want either of them, or does she?...
1. Enter the puppet

Ch 1: enter the puppet

Draco sat in fornt of the fire in the Three Broomsticks, sipping on butterbeer. He rolled his shoulders as he relaxed in his chair. A gust of cold air coming from the doors disturbed his peacefulness. He glanced over to see three of his least favorite people walking in. Weasley looked at him and he glared over at them. He had avoided the three so far that year, not having to be troubled with any of them in his classes. He felt a hand come down on his shoulder and he looked up. Blaise smiled down at him and pulled up a chair.

Draco watched as Potter and Weasley walked over to the bar to get some drinks, leaving Granger alone at the table. For some odd reason Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He hadn't seen her all year and was surprised at the change he now saw so obviously. She had grown so much during the year, shedding her bookworm apperance and becoming this... this... godess.

He was pulled from his trance as Blaise began to speak. "What's so interesting?" Draco smiled as he made a subtle motion toward his attraction. Zabini was awestruck at the image that met his eyes. "Is that?"

Draco nodded and Blaise's jaw dropped. "What the hell happened? How the hell could that have happened?"

Draco nodded and he smiled. He felt content to watch her as she shifted restlessly, seeming to know that someone was watching her. She glanced over at Draco and glared. He was taken aback by this action, but then realized why she had given him this look. He almost regreted his actions in the past but thn an idea struck him.

He stood up, giving Blaise a sly wink and walking across the pub. Hermione kept her eyes on her hands as she saw him approching out of the corner of her eye. She felt a surge of energy go through her, a feeling like she had never felt before. He placed his hands on the table beside her, smiling. "Hello Hermione."

She shuddered at the use of her name but then realized who was saying it and came to her senses. She looked up at him and gave him cold smile. "Can I help you...Malfoy?"

He flinched at the way she said his name but ignored the insulting tone of her voice. "Depends, how are you willing to help me?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the comment and leaned back. "Well as much as I'd love to, I'm afraid that my boyfriend wouldn't approve."

As she said this Draco felt a hand decend upon his shoulder and pull him back from the table. He looked over his shoulder to see Weasley looking at him, Potter right beside him. Draco straightend himself up and pushed past them.

As he sat back down at his table he heard a laugh. He gave Blaise a cold look as he sat back down, shutting him up. "You think you can do any better?"

Blaise smiled and stood up, downing his drink. "Just watch and learn mate." With that he boldly strode over to the spot where Hermione was sitting.

Hermione looked up at him and sighed. "Yes?" She asked him as he smiled. Ron and Harry looked up at him, their eyes searching.

"Well I was just wondering if..."

"If what," Hermione cut him off.

"If well..." He gulped as Harry and Ron stood up.

Malfoy laughed from across the room. He watched as Harry and Ron grabbed the boy and threw him out of the pub. He had thought that Hermione would be a little harder to catch her attention and this proved it. Blaise had failed miserably and Draco had learned from his observation. He would have to split up the golden trio in order to get his new plan to work.

* * *

He got up and stepped out of the Three Broomsticks to find Blaise. They walked back up to the castle as Draco explained his plan to him.

"Hang on, who said that you could have her?"

"Well there is the main fact that I didn't get thrown out of the bar by two sissies. And the fact that it was my idea in the first place."

Blaise laughed and turned around in the road. "How about we make this intearesting?"

"How so?"

"A bet maybe?"

Draco rubbed his chin in thought and smiled. "How much are you thinking of?''

"How about 300 geallons?"

"Ok but we need to spice it up a bit."

"What do you have in mind?"

Draco's lip curled up into a twisted and cruel smile. "Well I don't know." He thought long and hard for a moment then his smile went even broaded. "The loser has to shag Pansy."

Blaise went white and nearly threw up then and there. "I agreed to spice it up, not make it disgusting."

Draco smiled and laughed. "The only reason that you wouldn't want to take the bet is because you know you're going to lose."

Blaise knew he was trapped and sighed. "Fine, what do we need to do though?"

Draco laughed. "First to shag granger before the start of exams wins, ok?" Blaise nodded and they shook on it

_This is going to be the easiest money I've ever made, _Draco thought to himself ass they entered the gates of the school.


	2. Flesh for Fantasy

Ch 2: Flesh for Fantasy

Hermione walked up to her room that night, after kissing Ron goodnight and went to bed. She passed out almost as soon as she hit the pillow.

She awoke at around midnight, after hearing a scratching noise at the window. She sat up and walked over to the window, trying to ind out what the noise was. She pushed open the frost covered window to find Malfoy smiling back at her. She was about to scream but a gently placed hand stopped her from doing so. He swung himself into the room and grabbed her by the shoulders.

He gently steered her toward the bed and laid her down on it. He leaned over her and began to kiss her. Instinctivly her arms wrapped around his neck but she stopped herself when she realized who she was kissing.

Hermione went to push him off but he pinned her down, kissing her more heatedly as he went. her arms slowly went up his arms, making him shiver. She rolled him over, straddling him.

He let out a groan as she rubbed against him. He grabbed her hips and made her grind him again. She moaned and he forced her into another kiss. She thrust her hips forward and he grabbed her buttocks.

She grabbed his arms and forced them onto the bed as she moved her hips once more. He rolled her over so that he was on top and grabbed her wrists, forcing her arms to her side. He move down slowly, kissing her as he went.

She strugled against him as he worked his way toward his goal.

Hermione sat upright in bed, having just come out of the dream. She panted as she tried to slow her heart rate.

She stepped out of her bed and walked over to the window. She grabbed a glass of water and drank it slowly. She slowly calmed herself by telling her that it was a dream and that none of it had happened, nad none of it would happen.

She laid back down in her bed and relaxed, trying to fall back asleep. Still she could not forget how good it had felt when she kissed him, even if it had been a dream.

* * *

Draco sat by the fire in his common room, finishing up a potions essay. Every so often his mind would trail off as he thought of Hermkione, and what he was going to do to her. He shook his head and finished up the essay. 

He stood up and streached, planning on going to bed. Before he had made it two stepps he had an uncontrolable urge to sneak into the gryffindor tower and find Hermione. He smiled to himself and walked up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning as he sat down at his house table in the great hall he couldn't help but let his vision trail over to the gryffindor table. Hermione looked over at him every time, feeling his gaze upon her. 

Draco was glad that it was only sunday and he had time to torment her, without having to worry about classes.

He finished his breakfast and got up from the table. Hermione did the same and he followed her out of the room.

Draco watched her from a distance as she walked into the library. Draco watched as she walked down one of the isles and dissapeared. He walked in.

He turned down the same isle as Hermione and saw her sitting at the back, reading. Draco made his way casually toward her, pretending not to pay attention to her.

She glanced up at him as he moved closer. She felt a mingle of anticipation and excitment in the pit of her stomach. She looked up once more to find him looking over her and she alowed herself a small smile to him as he sat down beside her.

"What are you reading?" He asked her as he looked over her shoulder at the book.

"Oh nothing much, just an old favorite," she said as her eyes met his.

He glanced back down at the page and scoffed. "So this is one of your favorites? I would have never guessed."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked him as she glanced back at her book, which he now had a hold of.

"Well," He said as he flipped through it. "I just can imagine you reading a romance novel, especially one with... well these sex scenes."

"Why do you find that odd, I like them."

Draco smirked and let go of the book. "I think you'd enjoy the real thing much more." With that he leaned over and kissed her heatedly


	3. Caught Red Handed

Ch 3: Caught Red Handed

Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her in closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him closely as they kissed. He grabbed her buttocks, lifting her up onto his lap.

She pressed against him and he leaned back so that he was laying on the floor. His hands moved up her back, his fingers running along her spine. She shiver, unintentionaly moving her hips. Draco suppressed a moan and he flipped her over. He pressed against her and she moaned aloud.

As Dracos hands moved up hre body ond over her breasts, Hermione paniced. She scrambled out from under him, pressing her back against one of the bookshelves. She panted as she tried to calm down. She brushed the hair out out of her eyes, then covered her mouth, realizing what she had just done.

Draco smiled and also brushed the hair out of his eyes. He claeared his throat as he attempted to straighten himself up. "Well that was fun," he said as he panted.

Hermione blushed as she tried to stand. Draco quickly rushed over to her, pinning her to the book shelf. He kissed her as they fell back to the floor. This time however, her hands were the ones moving about.

Draco smiled as they kissed. His smile soon turned to a look of shock as her hands grasped his being. He groaned at her touch and she smiled. He pulled her in for another kiss, but she resisted. Instead she began to move her hand, making his eyes roll back in pleasure. She kissed his neck as she increased her pace.

Draco pushed her off and kissed her as he lay on top of her. As she groaned once more she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She sat up, pushing draco off of her and looked down the isle.

She gasped as she saw Ron. He barreled down the isle and grabbed Draco.

"How's it going Weasley?" He said with a smirk.

The smirk was quickly wipped from his face as Ron punched him in the mouth. "If... you ever... touch her again... I'll kill you!" Ron panted in rage as he cracked his knuckles.

Draco wipped blood from his mouth and cracked his neck. "Your going to regret the Weasley," he said as he rushed over to him.

Hermione leapt in between them as Ron took a swing at Draco, accedently hitting her instead. She fell sideways, landing against Draco. Draco checked and saw that she was unconsious. He gently set her down and glared at a scared Ron.

He punched Ron in the face, sending him backward. Ron caught his balance and rushed back at him. Draco drew his wand and muttering a curse, sent him backward.

* * *

That night Hermione woke up and sat up instantly.

"Calm down, your fine," said a voice.

She reaconized it as Draco's and relaxed slightly. "Where am I?" She asked him as he stepped into the room.

"In the Head dormitory. I hope the elves got all of your things, no one found it safe for you to stay in the gryffindor dormitory."

"Why?" She asked, her mind drawing a blank.

"Well you have to remember what happened in the library, right?" She nodded as he sat on the bed beside her. "Then you'll remember this," he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

She smiled and pushed him off. "After," she said, taking him aback slightly. "But in the mean time, what happened to me?"

He sighed. "Well Weasley found us and as he was trying to hit me, he hit you instead." Her mouth fell open and she began to weep.

_How could he do that to me?_ She thought to herself. She felt Draco wrap his arms around her, trying to calm her. She lokked up at him as he rubbed her back gently. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

He rolled on top of her as he kissed her heatedly. She slid out from under the covers and grabbed him once more. This time he pushed her off and stood up. "Not tonight, you've been through a lot," he said as he kissed her once more. "I'll see you in the morning."

With that he walked out of the room.


	4. A VERY Merry Christmas

Ch 4: A VERY Merry Christmas

Hermione had spent the last week in solitude, avoiding both Ron and Draco. She had not gone to classes all week and had not left her new room. Every time Draco would enter she would pretend to be asleep.

She rolled over as she heard someone at her door. She saw Draco enter and this time he knew she wasn't asleep.

"Come on, wake up," he said as he sat on the bed. "It's the holidays, you can't tell me you plan on staying in bed all day."

She looked up at him to see a smile on his face. Hermione went to grab her sheets but Draco was sitting on them. "Too bad, so sad," he said mockingly as he climbed under them.

Despite her actions in the previous week she was still hesitant toward him. As she went to get out on the bed she felt his hands grab her by the waist and stopped her.

Draco pulled her in for a kiss while he slid her on top oh him. They kissed heatedly and she moaned as he pressed against her womanhood. His hands moved to her shoulders and he began to slide her night-gown off of her.

Hermione's hands quickly came up to stop him from undressing her. He lowered his hands to her side and then moving to her breasts. She moaned once more as he massaged them and toyed with her.

She grabbed his wrists and forced them down as she nearly screamed in pleasure. Draco smiled and rolled over so that he was on top. He spread her legs and began to press against her once more. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. She wrapped one arm around his neck and used her free hand to unbutton his shirt.

His hands once again move to her shoulders as he tried to remove her nightgown. She smirked as she stopped him once more, wanting to toy with him. She pulled off his shirt and moved her hands across his chest. She rolled and pinned him down and began to kiss her way down his body.

She undid his belt and kissed her way back up his body. As His hands once again grabbed her to try and undress her she pulled away from him. "What is it?" Draco asked her as he sat up, panting.

Hermione smirked and kissed him as she moved back over to him. He grabbed her by the shoulders but didn't try to undress her this time. He pulled her on top of him and pushed against her once more.

_God I want her,_ he thought to himself as they kissed. _Why is she toying with me though?_

He placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her in closer.

_My god is he a good kisser,_ Hermione thought. _I want him but it's not fair that he can just be like this after all he's done to me. I want him though..._

Draco flipped her onto his back and pinned her down. He slid one of his hands up her leg and felt her hands wrap around his wrist. He just smiled and continued to slide his hand up her leg despite her protests.

As his hand brushed up against his goal she moaned. "God Draco, please... OH MY GOD!" She screamed out in ecstasy as he buried two of his fingers into her. She arched as she screamed once again. Draco smiled and used his free hand to remove her nightgown.

This time she didn't try to stop him as he undressed her. He moved his head down and licked her erect nipple lightly. She moaned once more as he removed his fingers from her.

She panted as she grabbed his hand and licked his fingers off. He smiled as he brought his hand back down and remover her panties from her body. He smiled as he admired her body and she smiled back at him as she sat back up.

Draco smiled as he kissed her once more. She grabed the waist of his pants and ran her fingers along it. He kissed her more heatedly as she began to undo his pants.

She put her arm around his neck and rolled on top of him. With a quick movement she pulled off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. she slid down him, kissing him as she went.

She slid off his boxers and smiled. She grasped his member, listening to him moan in pleasure. She leaned down and wrapped her mouth around it, suckin on him.

Draco nearly screamed out loud but stopped him self. He gently grabbed the back of her head. She lifted her head up and smiled at him. She moved forward on her knees so that she was just over him.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked her as he rested his hands on her hips.

"Yes," she said as she lowered herself onto him...


End file.
